Pour l'Amour d'un saiyen
by Poesie-de-Rere
Summary: Végéta aime désespérément Sangoku. Celui-ci, ne supportant plus cette idée, décide de se suicider.  Sangoku parviendra-t-il à l'en empêcher et le sauver ? Vous le saurez en lisant cette fic. GxV  Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1**_

Il ne se reconnaissait plus, il avait perdu de l'appétit. Lui, Végéta, le prince des saiyens, déprimait. Il était amoureux de … Sangoku. Mais malheureusement, il était persuadé que cet amour n'était pas réciproque. Il n'arrivait plus à vivre avec cette idée. Il avait pris sa décision et rien ne pourrait lui faire changer d'avis. Ce serait lent, très lent mais il ne souffrirait pas.

Il était sur son ordinateur quand Bulma entra dans la pièce

- Au faite, je passe l'après-midi avec Chichi et Sangoku viendra surement ici s'entrainer

- Bien

- Bulma ! Je vais prendre un bain avant que Sangoku arrive.

- Ok, il arrive dans 30 minutes donc tu as le temps.

Bon, maintenant qu'il allait venir, il avait décidé de lui faire payer son manque d'amour envers lui en lui écrivant une lettre dans laquelle il le rendrait coupable de tout et surtout de sa mort. Il mit environ 20 minutes pour écrire cette lettre (eh oui les saiyens ont pas trop l'habitude d'écrire des lettres comme celle-ci). Dès qu'il eu fini il posa la lettre sur son lit et alla dans la salle de bain. Il se fit couler un bain et s'y installa. Il avait lu sur internet que si l'on plongeait ses poignés tranchés dans l'eau, cela accélérait le saignement. Il prit une lame de rasoir et …

Ding-dong

- Entrez ! dit Bulma

- Bonjours Bulma !

- Bonjours Chichi, bonjours Sangoku !

Et elle leurs fit la bise.

- Végéta doit surement se trouver dans sa chambre en train de s'habiller car il vient juste de prendre un bain. Tu peux monter si tu veux.

- Bien merci Bulma. Passez une bonne après-midi ensemble.

- Merci. Allez, à plus tard.

Et les deux femmes sortirent de la maison. Sangoku monta à l'étage et alla frapper à la porte de la chambre de Végéta :

- Végéta ? C'est Sangoku. Je peux rentrer ?

(Pas de réponse)

- Végéta ?

Ce n'était pas normal. Il tourna la poignée de la porte pour voir si elle était ouverte et c'était le cas. Il entra et découvrit la lettre sur le lit :

_Sangoku,_

_Je t'aime mais malheureusement pour moi,_

_Cet amour n'ai pas réciproque. Mais je ne peux me faire à _

_Cette idée, alors je préfère partir plutôt que de continuer à souffrir. _

_Adieu. Végéta_

Sangoku était bouche bé et très ému par cette lettre. Végéta allait mourir et ça par sa faute ! Non, il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. Il réfléchit et se remémora les paroles de Bulma et se souvint que Végéta était sensé prendre un bain. Il se précipita dans la salle de bain mais la porte était fermée à clé. Il défonça la porte et vu Végéta dans un bain de sang. Il se dépêcha de le sortir de l'eau et lui banda ses poignés en sang.

Végéta était semi-conscient. Il peinait à ouvrir les yeux et le peu qu'il pouvait voir était flou. Sangoku le pris dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la salle de soin. Cette salle avait été créée pour Végéta qui y allait un peu fort dans ses entrainements et qui en revenait souvent couvert de blessures plus grave les unes que les autres. Il l'allongea sur le lit, lui mit un masque à oxygène et sortit de pièce.

Il descendit les marches la tête basse et les larmes aux yeux. Il sortit de la maison et se trouva devant la salle d'entrainement. Et c'est d'un coup de poing monstrueux qu'il fit écrouler la salle. Il était à bout. A cause de lui, son seul ami allait mourir. Si seulement il avait fait plus attention, si seulement il avait comprit. Il s'en voulait trop. Si Végéta mourait il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Et il décida de laisser ses larmes couler et de s'écrouler au sol.

- Mais quel con je suis ce n'est pas possible ! J'ai rien vu ! Et tout était devant mes yeux ! Il m'aime, il …, je …, je l'aime aussi… Putain ce n'est pas vrai, pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'on en arrive la ?

Après s'être calmé, il retourna dans la maison pour boire un verre d'eau quand il entendit un bruit sourd comme quand quelqu'un tombe. Il monta les marches quatre par quatre, entra dans la pièce où se trouvait Végéta et le trouva au sol essayant de se relever en s'aidant du bord du lit.

- Végéta ! Tu dois rester allongé, c'est important.

- Nan c'est bon, laisse moi tranquille !

- Parce que tu crois que je vais te laisser le choix ?

Sangoku le pris et le posa doucement sur le lit.

- Puisse que je te dis que je vais bien.

- Ah oui ? Eh bien on va vérifier …

Sangoku avait un petit sourire en coin, ce qui inquiétait beaucoup Végéta. Qu'allait-il lui faire ? Il n'était vraiment pas rassuré. Sangoku était occupé à chercher quelque chose et Végéta en profita pour se lever le mieux qu'il put et se dirigea vers la porte. Mais malheureusement, le fait qu'il ait perdu du sang lui avait pris pas mal d'énergie et il n'avançait pas très vite. Il lui resté quelques mètres à faire lorsqu'un bras lui barra le passage.

- Tu comptais allais où ?

- Ne me touche pas !

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu n'es pas médecin !

- Mais bien sûr que si. Allez s'il te plait retourne t'allonger.

- Non !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que …


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2**_

- Parce que quoi ?

- Je …

-Tu …

- …

- Tu m'en veux trop c'est ça ?

- Oui et non, il y a peu de ça.

- Bon et il y a quoi d'autre ?

- J'ai… un peu …

- Oui ?

- Un peu …

- Peur ?

- …

- Mais peur de quoi ?

- Que tu …

- Que je ?

- Tu me fasses mal

- Mais dit moi dans quelles circonstances je te ferais du mal ?

- C'est difficile à dire … Quand j'étais petit, sur la planète Végéta, on a décidé de me faire passer une visite médicale sauf …

- Oui ?

- Et bien tu vois, les médecins n'aimaient pas beaucoup mon père alors ils se sont … défoulés sur moi si tu vois ce que je veux dire

- Euh …

- Ils me faisaient mal. En gros, ils me frappaient, appuyaient comme des malades avec leurs matériels en tout genre mais disaient que c'était toujours comme ça. J'avais les larmes aux yeux mais quand on est un saiyen, on ne dit rien et on laisse faire. Depuis, je n'en ai jamais refait de peur d'avoir aussi mal et surtout de me rappeler ses mauvais souvenirs.

- Ne t'inquiète pas je ne te ferais jamais de mal. Mais tu es trop faible pour rester debout plus longtemps. Retourne t'allonger.

Sangoku aida Végéta à s'allonger. Il alla chercher de quoi examiner Végéta mais celui-ci avait vraiment peur. Il s'assit à ses côtés.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien. Laisse toi faire et fais-moi confiance.

- Sangoku …

- Oui ?

- Promet le moi ! Je t'en supplie.

- Je te le promets, je ferai très attention. Si tu as peur ou si tu as mal dit le moi d'accord ?

- Oui

Sangoku leva une main pour attraper un stéthoscope mais Végéta la lui bloqua

-Sangoku, avant toute chose, pour la lettre je …

Végéta n'eu pas le temps de continuer que les lèvres de Sangoku était déjà sur les siennes.

- Ça te va comme réponse

- Oui

- Bien mais maintenant laisse moi faire.

Il souleva délicatement le t-shirt de Végéta ce qui fit frissonner ce dernier et accéléra légèrement sa respiration.

- Cela risque d'être un peu froid mais ne t'en fait pas. C'est pour écouter ton cœur.

…

Sangoku sourit mais au fond le lui, le sourire n'était pas là. Végéta avait perdu beaucoup de sang et les battements de son cœur étaient très faibles. Végéta le sortit très vite de ses pensées.

- Alors ?

- Ca va.

- Je préfèrerai que tu me dises la vérité.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui

- Tu es vraiment très faible. Il vaut mieux que je t'emmène au palais de Dendé.

- De toute façon, je ne pouvais rester ici sinon Bulma aurait fait un scandale.

- Oui tu as raison. Je fais ta valise et on part.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3**_

Et ils partirent. Sangoku avait laissé un mot comme quoi lui et Végéta était partis chez Dendé pendant un peu plus d'une semaine pour s'entrainer dans la salle spéciale. Sangoku volait vers le palais de Dendé. Il regarda Végéta un instant et remarqua qu'il s'était endormi, surement à cause de la fatigue. Il lui déposa un léger baiser sur le front et continua son chemin.

Au bout d'un certain temps, il arriva au palais.

-Sangoku ? Mais qu'es-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Euh, il y a eu un petit problème avec Végéta

-En effet, il a l'air vraiment mal en point. Viens avec moi, on va l'installer dans une salle de soins.

Sangoku le déposa dans le lit et sortit de la pièce suivit de Dendé.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

-Euh bah je ne sais pas …

-Il avait des bandages aux poignées. Pourquoi ?

-Je n'en sais rien …

-Il a voulu se suicider, mais pourquoi ?

-Je… ne sais…pas… Les larmes commencèrent à lui monter aux yeux.

- Sangoku ?

- …

-Sangoku, tu ne te sens pas bien ?

- …

-Sangoku !

Il venait de tomber au sol, à genoux, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Dendé se mit à sa hauteur :

-C'est si grave que ça ?

-Je n'en peux plus …

-Mais de quoi ?

-D'être un imbécile ... Je ne comprends jamais rien… et à cause de ça, Végéta en a payé les frais… je n'ai pas su l'écouter, le comprendre… Je l'ai détruit c'est affreux, je ne suis qu'un monstre… Je ne devrais même pas exister !

-Ne dit pas ça. On fait tous des erreurs dans la vie. Bien, est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer la situation en détails s'il te plait ?

- J'y … j'y arrive pas … C'est trop dur d'en parler.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Allez, calmes toi et sèche tes larmes. Vas dormir un peu cela te fera du bien.

-D'accord

_Encore une histoire d'amour_, pensa Dendé. _Faut que j'arrive à les mettre ensemble ces deux là. Bon commençons par aller voir Végéta et obtenir une petite explication._

Végéta était réveillé depuis environ 5 minutes. Il était debout devant la fenêtre.

**Toc – Toc**

- Oui ?

- Alors Végéta, comment te sens-tu ?

- Ca va.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Rien du tout.

- Mais bien sûr.

- Puis ce que je te dis qu'il ne s'est rien passé.

- Ben voyons. Et des bandages se sont attaché tous seuls à tes poignés.

- … Une larme coula.

- Tu veux que je te dise ? Et bien je pense que tu as voulus te suicider car tu penses que Sangoku ne

t'aime pas.

- Et c'est le cas !

- Pardon ?

-IL NE M'AIME PAS !

- En es-tu sûr ?

- Oui …

- Eh bien moi, je suis sûr qu'il t'aime.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Il a une femme et deux enfants. Il est hétéro et pas homo.

- Toi aussi, tu as une femme et un enfant et pourtant tu aimes Sangoku.

- Il me considère comme un ami et rien de plus.

- Je suis sûr du contraire. Mais dis-moi, il ne t'aurait pas déjà embrassé ?

- Comment tu …

- Dendé sait tout.

- C'était juste pour que je me taise.

- Végéta, tu me fais rire. Tu crois vraiment qu'il aurait fait ça pour que tu te taises ?

- …

- Je fais te prouver qu'il t'aime. On va faire un truc. Et si à la fin, tu verras qu'il t'aime vraiment.

- C'est quoi ?

**A SUIVRE …**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4**_

Tout était en place. Dendé espérait vraiment que son plan allait marcher. Il ne lui restait plus qu'a aller chercher Sangoku. Celui-ci était assis sur le lit d'une des chambres du palais. Il repensait à tout ce qui s'était passé quand soudain :

- Sangoku ! Végéta à disparut !

- QUOI ?

- Il est encore dans le palais mais où, je ne sais pas.

- Je pars à sa recherche.

Sangoku partit de la pièce en courant. Il ne savait pas trop où chercher mais connaissant Végéta, il se doutait qu'il devait être dans une des quatre salles d'entrainements du palais. Il n'était ni dans la première ni dans la deuxième. Il entra dans la troisième.

***** Flash-Back *****

- Alors Dendé, c'est quoi ton plan ?

- Dans la troisième salle d'entrainement, j'ai installé un nouveau programme. Si un jour, deux nouveaux ennemis arrivaient, et que l'un d'entre eux te tenait pendant que l'autre te lançait une attaque, tu devrais alors soit te dégager de l'étreinte soit te mettre dans une position pour que l'attaque reçue ne te fasse aucun dégât. Tu seras donc attaché et dès que Sangoku entrera, le conte à rebours du lancement de l'attaque s'enclenchera.

- Mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça prouvera que Sangoku est amoureux de moi.

- Tu l'aimes ?

- Oui mais …

- Alors c'est à toi de faire sortir les mots de sa bouche. Tu pourras simuler un petit peu ^^.

- Mais l'attaque, elle va atteindre qui ?

- Cela dépend mais normalement ce sera Sangoku.

- Désolé, mais ça ne me convient pas.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'aime Sangoku et je refuse qu'il soit blessé. Il sera attaché et c'est moi qui me prendrais l'attaque.

- Non Végéta, tu es encore trop faible. Je ne peux pas te laissé faire ça.

- Dendé, s'il te plaît ! De toute façon tu as des haricots magiques.

- Je sais bien mais j'ai peur que cela ne soit pas suffisant.

- Tant pis, je pends le risque.

- Comme tu veux …

_Je crois que je fais une grosse erreur en le laissant faire… Je commence à regretter mais il y tient vraiment. J'espère que cela ne se passera pas trop mal …_

***** Fin du Flash-Back *****

- Végéta ? (Pas de réponse)

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Il avança jusqu'à un objet blanc. Il s'agenouilla et reconnu le gant de Végéta. Soudain, une pince géante en acier sortit du mur et attrapa Sangoku par le cou et le plaqua au mur.

- Mais qu'est-ce que …

**Attaque dans 10, 9, 8 …**

- Ah ! Je n'arrive pas à desserrer la pince ! Elle m'étrangle de plus en plus.

**7, 6 …**

- Putain ! C'est quoi ce bordel ?

**5, 4…**

- L'attaque à l'air très puissante… C'est foutu

**3, 2, 1 … 0**

_BOOUUM !_

La pince se desserra et Sangoku se laissa glisser le dos contre le mur. Et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux …

- C'est bizarre, j'ai rien sentit… Mais Vé… VÉGÉTA !

Végéta était au sol, essayant de se relever du mieux qu'il pouvait. Sangoku le pris dans ses bras.

- Végéta, mon dieu, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

- T'as toujours rien compris.

- Je … Je suis désolé…

- Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas grave.

Dendé les observé par une des fenêtres.

_« Mais qu'il est con, ce n'est pas possible ! Il voulait te protéger andouille ! »_

- Tu ne m'as pas laissé finir Végéta…

- Ah bon ?

- Oui. Je suis désolé mais j'ai compris.

- Ah ouais ? Et tu as compris quoi au juste ?

- Végéta je t'aime

- Quoi ?

- Je t'aime :$

- …

- Tout était mélangé dans ma tête. Il se trouve que moi aussi je commençais à ressentir quelque chose pour toi. Puis un jour, j'ai commencé à y réfléchir sérieusement. Je me suis dis que j'allais surement te dégouter et que tu ne voudrais plus me voir, alors je n'ai rien dit. Végéta, je m'en veux tellement de …

- Chut, ne dit rien…

Et il l'embrassa. Le baiser fut un peu maladroit au départ mais devint vite fougueux et passionné.

L'amour se lisait dans leurs yeux comme dans un livre ouvert. C'était un amour profond qui était retenu depuis trop longtemps.

Depuis, les amoureux ne se quittèrent plus et vivèrent leur amour au maximum.


End file.
